Visual pigment analogues formed from cattle opsin will be studied by kinetic and spectroscopic (UV and CD) methods. Intermediates in the photochemical bleaching of visual pigment analogues formed from alpha-retinal and other retinal analogue aldehydes and opsin will be isolated at low temperatures and their spectroscopic (UV and CD) properties measured.